Hundeerziehung
by Siriana
Summary: Joey x Kaiba. Shonen-Ai. Seto Kaiba ist außer sich vor Wut. Wie konnte es nur geschehen, dass dieser Hund von Wheeler in seinem Unternehmen angestellt wurde? Und jetzt wird der auch noch unverschämt und macht ihn lächerlich. Aber nicht mit Seto Kaiba!
1. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein

**Hundeerziehung**

By Siriana

**Genre:** Shonen-Ai, später evtl. bisschen lime, mal sehen

**Disclaimer:** Hiermit erkläre ich, dass ich keinerlei Rechte an den Personen aus Yu Gi Oh! habe und dass ich keinen finanziellen Nutzen aus dieser FanFictions ziehe.

**Pairing:** Joey Wheeler x Seto Kaiba

**Reviews:** Bitte, bitte ganz doll viele, ja?!

.

Kapitel 1 – Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!

Mit einem Lauten Knall schlug Seto Kaiba mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Schäumend vor Wut stand er in seinem Büro im 20sten Stock des Kaiba Corparation Firmengebäudes.

„Wie kann er es wagen?", schrie er und warf einen Stapel Ordner auf den Boden.

Sein Assistent zuckte ängstlich zusammen und versuchte sich noch weiter in die Ecke zu drücken, in der er stand. Selten hatte er seinen Chef so erlebt.

Seto Kaiba war ein kühler und berechnender junger Geschäftsmann, der normalerweise immer einen überlegenen und beherrschten Eindruck vermittelte.

Doch seit einigen Wochen bröckelte diese Fassade ein wenig.

Es hatte begonnen, als er durch reinen Zufall herausgefunden hatte, dass in seinem Unternehmen, ein gewisser Joey Wheeler angestellt war.

Kaiba hatte einen ganzen Stab von Geschäftsführern, Verwaltern und Abteilungsleitern unter sich, die sich um so belanglose Dinge wie die Einstellung von Personal kümmerten.

Nichts, womit er sich beschäftigte. Er hatte schließlich genug wichtigere Dinge zu tun.

Doch in diesem ganz speziellen Fall, verfluchte er diese firmeninternen Abläufe.

Joey Wheeler, der beste Freund seines Erzrivalen Yugi Muto, hatte es tatsächlich geschafft direkt unter seiner Nase als Fertigungsarbeiter eingestellt zu werden. Und das, ohne, dass Kaiba selbst auch nur Wind davon bekommen hatte.

Doch damit nicht genug!

Schon bei der ersten, zufälligen Begegnung der Beiden hatte es dieser Trottel doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht, ihn vor seinen gesamten Geschäftspartnern lächerlich zu machen.

„Na, Kaiba, altes Haus! Kommst du auch noch mal? Ist schon 10 Uhr durch! Manch Anderer hat um diese Uhrzeit schon drei Stunden Schufterei hinter sich. Aber das hast du natürlich nicht nötig, was reicher Bengel?", hatte Joey durch die ganze Eingangshalle gerufen und ihm dabei frech ins Gesicht gegrinst.

Die darauf folgenden abfälligen Bemerkungen und das Getuschel der anderen Geschäftsmänner waren ihm dabei natürlich nicht entgangen.

Diese Demütigung hatte Kaibas Stolz kaum verkraftet und er hatte nach Rache gedürstet.

Aber damit war es nicht allzu weit her.

Ein paar zusätzliche Schichten, gestrichene Pausen und Wochenenddienst hatten Joey Wheeler nicht gerade klein bekommen.

Er stolzierte noch immer gut gelaunt durch die Gegend und tat so als sei Seto Kaiba sein ältester Freund aus Kindertagen. Und es schien nichts zu geben, was dieser dagegen tun konnte. Es war beinahe so, als wären seine Möglichkeiten schon jetzt erschöpft.

Und das machte Kaiba regelrecht rasend.

Er war reich und mächtig. Er war es gewohnt, alles zu bekommen, was er wollte doch genau DAS blieb ihm jetzt verwehrt. Und das in seinem eigenen Unternehmen!

Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Er würde sich doch nicht von diesem elenden Niemand zum Narren halten lassen.

Zahllose Firmenbosse und wichtige Männer hatte er schon in die Knie gezwungen. Und das nicht nur im geschäftlichen Sinne sondern auch im wörtlichen.

Gestande Unternehmer hatten schon winselnd in seinem Büro gestand und ihn angefleht.

Und da kam dieser unbedeutende kleine Versager und trotze ihm? Ihm! Seto Kaiba!

Das konnte und wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. ER würde diesen aufmüpfigen Hund von Wheeler schon noch auf seinen Platz verweisen. ER würde ihn fertig machen, ganz gleich wie! Er würde den Boden mit ihm aufwischen und dafür sorgen, dass Wheeler sich auf selbem vor ihm wand.

„..S.. Sir?", machte sich jetzt Kaibas Assistent bemerkbar. Seine Stimme war dünn und beinahe schon ängstlich. „Wenn ich etwas einwenden dürfte, Sir… Wenn ihnen dieser Mr. Wheeler nicht behagt, warum entlassen sie ihn dann nicht einfach? Das würde ihnen viel Aufregung ersparen…. Und sie könnten sich wieder wichtigeren Dingen…"

„Habe ich Sie nach ihrer Meinung gefragt?"

„…..n…nein Sir. Verzeihene sie, Mr. Kaiba…Ich dachte nur…"

„Ich bezahle sie nicht fürs Denken, Yamato! Noch weniger dafür, dass sie über Dinge reden, die sie nichts angehen! Und jetzt raus! Ich benötige sie heute nicht mehr! Gehen sie! Na los!

„…ja Sir…natürlich Sir…"

Die Tür ging geräuschlos auf und schloss sich sogleich wieder hinter einem völlig verängstigten Yamato. Kaiba atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen.

Wie wenn er noch nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen wäre, Joey zu feuern.

Womöglich würde ihn das ein wenig aus der Bahn werfen. Aber für wie lange?

Nach ein paar Wochen würde er einen neuen Job haben und sein Leben in Ruhe weiter leben.

Keinesfalls würde ihn das aber Respekt lehren. Nein, er musste eine andere Lösung finden, wenn er diesem Hund eine Lektion erteilen wollte.

Zugegeben, es würde vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, als Kaiba anfänglich gedacht hatte. Aber Er wäre nicht Seto Kaiba, wenn er jetzt aufgeben würde.


	2. Überstunden

Kapitel 2 – Überstunden

„…A..Aber Sir… das ist unmöglich zu schaffen..."

„Habe ich mich undeutlich ausgedrückt, Shiro?"

„Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht…. Aber das…"

„Dann zwingen sie mich nicht dazu, es zu wiederholen. Tun sie einfach was ich ihnen sage"

„N…Natürlich, Sir …"

„Gut. Das wäre dann alles. Sie dürfen gehen"

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verließ Ken Shiro, der Leiter der Fertigungsschicht C, das Büro von Seto Kaiba, ohne zu sehen, wie sich auf dessen Zügen ein zufriedenes Lächeln ausbreitete.

Bis vor kurzem wusste Kaiba noch nicht einmal von Shiros Existenz und doch hatte dieser unbedeutende Mensch mittlerweile eine zentrale Bedeutung für ihn.

Er war sein Werkzeug geworden.

Und noch während Kaiba sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zuwandte, folgte das Werkzeug seiner Bestimmung.

Shiro war noch nicht sehr lange Schichtleiter, dennoch hatte er sich bereits an die Annehmlichkeiten, allem voran die gute Bezahlung, gewöhnt. Keinesfalls wollte er seinen Posten wieder verlieren. Was machte es da schon, wenn er irgendeinem Arbeiter ein paar zusätzliche Aufträge gab. Gut, er verstand den Sinn hinter der Geschichte nicht, aber Mr. Kaiba würde schon seine Gründe dafür haben.

Und was immer dieser arme Hund getan hatte, um beim Firmenchef in Ungnade zu fallen, Shiro würde einen solchen Fehler sicher nicht begehen.

„Hey Wheeler!", schallte es durch die die Produktionshalle, kaum, dass Shiro den Raum betreten hatte.

Joey sah von seiner Arbeit auf und erkannte seinen Vorgesetzten. Dieser stand stock steif am Eingang und winkte ihn heran. Ein Anblick, an den sich Joey in den letzten Wochen schon fast gewöhnt hatte und der mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nichts Gutes verhieß.

Der Blonde seufzte entnervt und ließ seinen Schraubenschlüssel auf den Tisch vor sich fallen.

Was wollte der Trottel denn dieses Mal?

War es nicht genug, dass er ihm in letzter Zeit ständig mehr als das doppelte Arbeitspensum aufs Auge gedrückt hatte? Musste er ihn jetzt auch noch von selbigem abhalten? Wenn er die fünf Duelldisks auf seinem Arbeitsplatz nicht in zwei Stunden fertig hatte, würde er auch heute wieder Überstunden schieben müssen. Und das war etwas, vorauf er eigentlich gut hätte verzichten können.

„Wie weit bist du mit den Disks, Wheeler?", wollte der Schichtleiter in schroffem Ton wissen, kaum das Joey ihn erreicht hatte.

Verwunderung machte sich auf dessen Gesicht breit. Was war das denn nun wieder für eine Frage?

„Sind noch Fünf", erwiderte er kurz angebunden.

Doch der Ältere schien nicht einmal richtig auf eine Antwort gewartet zu haben und setzte gleich nach: „Du bist zu langsam, Wheeler! Ich habe noch mal fünf weitere für dich und die müssen alle vor morgen Früh raus!"

„WAAAS?"

Joey konnte sein Entsetzen kaum verbergen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er sein Gegenüber ungläubig an.

„Ich werd mit denen die ich jetzt habe, schon nicht fertig! Und dann noch mal Fünf?? Da bin ich ja bis Sonnenaufgang beschäftigt!"

„Dann musst du dich eben etwas ranhalten!"

„Aber…"

„Nichts Aber! Und wage nicht, dich hier eher wegzubewegen, bevor nicht alles erledigt ist! Sonst kannst du was erleben!"

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Shiro marschierte davon, einen völlig perplexen Joey zurück lassend, dem es nur mit Mühe gelang, seinen zum Protest geöffneten Mund wieder zu schließen.

Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

Noch Fünf mehr?! Das bedeutete summa summarum Zehn Disks bis zum Ende seiner Schicht – welches bereits in zwei Stunden war.

Nicht, dass er Überstunden nicht bereits gewohnt war, aber bei dieser enormen Stückzahl, lag er vermutlich mit seiner zeitlichen Einschätzung „bis Sonnenaufgang", gar nicht so falsch.

Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Es war eine direkte Anweisung seines Vorgesetzten, die zu missachten ihm nur einen Rausschmiss eingebracht hätte. Und den konnte er sich im Moment einfach nicht leisten. Er brauchte diesen Job…

Ein resignierendes Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen.

Während er mit hängenden Schultern zurück zu seinem Platz ging, bemerkte er, dass keiner seiner Kollegen einen weiteren Auftrag erhalten hatte. Dabei beschlich ihn der leise Verdacht, dass Shiro es auf ihn abgesehen hatte.

Die Frage war nur, warum?

* * *

Es war schon nach ein Uhr morgens, als Seto Kaiba seine Unterlagen zur Seite legte und seinen Laptop zuklappte. Damit ging ein langer und anstrengender Arbeitstag endlich zu Ende. Heute hatte er es, neben seinen täglichen Verpflichtungen, geschafft eines seiner derzeit wichtigsten Projekte zum Abschluss zu bringen.

Und das war doch etwas, wofür man sich eine kleine Belohnung gönnen konnte.

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er sich seinen dunkelblauen Mantel überzog und nach seiner Aktentasche griff.

Er verließ sein Büro und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Als er die Eingangshalle betrat, verneigte sich der ganz in schwarz gekleidete Portier und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

Kaiba nahm davon jedoch keinerlei Notiz. Mit schnellen Schritten, die auf dem marmornen Fußboden widerhallten, begab er sich durch einen Gang an der rechten Seite, direkt zu den Fertigungshallen. Direkt zu seiner „Belohnung".

Er musste unbedingt sehen, ob seine Interventionen bezüglich dieses Köters Wheeler bereits Früchte trugen. Beinahe verspürte es sogar so etwas wie Vorfreude.

Nebenbei gab es, wie er noch aus seiner Schulzeit wusste, kaum etwas kurzweiligeres, als Wheeler ein wenig zu piesacken.

Kaiba war sich sicher, dass der Blonde noch immer hier sein musste. Dafür hatte er schließlich eigenhändig gesorgt.

Warum also eine so wunderbare Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen?

Geräuschlos betrat er die Halle und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Es dauerte kaum länger, als einen Wimpernschlag, bis er Joey auch schon gefunden hatte. Kein Wunder. Sein Arbeitsplatz war der einzige, der beleuchtet war.

Wieder zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben.

* * *

Joey war völlig fertig. Seine Konzentration hatte sich schon vor Stunden verabschiedet und nun wurden auch seine Augenlieder zunehmend schwerer. Müde schielte er auf seine Armbanduhr, die ihm verriet, dass es längst weit nach ein Uhr morgens war.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ er seinen Kopf auf die abgegriffene, dunkelgrüne Tischplatte sinken und vergrub seine Finger in den blonden Strähnen seines Haares.

Er war tatsächlich der einzige, der um diese Zeit noch immer in dieser beschissenen Halle herum hing. Als sich seine Kollegen am Abend mit einem „Schönen Feierabend, Joey", von ihm verabschiedet hatten, hätte er ihnen am liebsten in den Hintern getreten.

Und im Moment sah es so aus, als wäre er von seinem Feierabend mindestens genauso weit entfernt, wie sein Freund Tristan von einem Sieg bei Duel Monsters.

Je länger er hier saß, desto langsamer kam er voran. Seine Arme wurden zunehmend schwerer und seine Sicht verschwommener. Außerdem war es geradezu erbärmlich kalt hier drinnen.

„Soll ich dir ein Körbchen bringen lassen, Wheeler?"

Joey schreckte ruckartig hoch.

Vor lauter Erschöpfung hatte er nicht weiter auf seine Umgebung geachtet und so auch niemanden kommen hören. Trotzdem braucht er keine Sekunde, um zu realisieren, wem diese nervige Stimme gehörte. Ebenso schnell hatte er sich wieder gerade hingesetzt und starrte in die alles umgebende Nacht. **Der** hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

„Was willst du hier, Kaiba?", wollte er mit betont ruhiger Stimme wissen. Eine Frage, die er eigentlich nur pro Forma stellte, denn im Grunde kannte er die Antwort.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob mein kleiner Sklave auch fleißig ist!", entgegnete Kaiba kühl und trat einige Schritte näher. Zwar stand er noch immer außerhalb des direkten Lichtkegels, den die Lampe auf Joeys Tisch warf, dennoch war das hinterhältige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nur zu deutlich erkennbar. Vor allem, da sich Joeys Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen schienen.

„Doch wie ich feststelle, bist du für Arbeit ebenso wenig geschaffen, wie für ein Duell"

Der amüsierte Tonfall in Kaibas Stimme entging Joey dabei keineswegs. Wie von selbst ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Natürlich hatte er nichts anderes, als Beleidigungen erwartet. Warum sollte dieser reiche Idiot sonst um diese Uhrzeit bei ihm auftauchen? Aber bei Kaiba fiel es ihm nun einmal immer schwer, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Das war fast schon ein Reflex. In einer anderen Situation wäre er ihm für diese Unverschämtheiten höchstwahrscheinlich direkt an die Gurgel gegangen, doch im Moment sah er in ihm vor allem auch seinen Arbeitgeber vor sich. Und da er diese Stelle unbedingt brauchte, zwang er sich zur Zurückhalten und schwieg.

Das nutzte Kaiba natürlich sofort um ungehindert fortzufahren:

„Abgesehen davon, ist diese Halle eigentlich nicht als Schlafplatz für Streuner gedacht. Aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es einem Versager wie dir natürlich nur gelegen sein kann, hier zu übernachten. Ist sicher billiger, als sich eine Wohnung zu suchen. Wobei! Wenn ich's mir Recht überlege…"

Das Grinsen auf Kaibas Gesicht wurde eindeutig ein wenig breiter. „Wer würde dir schon mehr als einen Zwinger vermieten?"

Das war eindeutig zu viel. Zurückhaltung hin oder her. Mit einem Satz war Joey von seinem dreibeinigen Hocker aufgesprungen und funkelte mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen in Kaibas Richtung.

„Nur damit du es weißt, Geldsack! Ich habe eine Wohnung. Und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich auch liebend gerne dort wäre. Aber leider sind deine Schichtleiter genau wie du: Sadistische Arschlöcher!"

„Pass bloß auf, was du sagst! Sonst steck ich dich ins Tierheim, Flohfänger!", zischte der Brünette zurück. Seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Klang angenommen.

Er war es leid, dass dieses lächerliche Nichts ständige eine so große Klappe riskierte. Aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Wheeler sich schon nach dieser Nacht zu einem unterwürfigen Angestellten gewandelt hätte.

Dies war ja schließlich auch erst der Anfang gewesen.


	3. Das wirst du bereuen!

Kapitel 3 – Das wirst du bereuen

Als Seto Kaiba am nächsten Morgen sein Büro betrat, war er erstaunlich guter Laune.

Er hatte ein erholsame, wenn auch nicht sonderlich lange Nacht hinter und einen, für seine Verhältnisse doch recht entspannten Tag vor sich.

Lediglich eine kurze Besprechung mit einem seiner Vertriebsleiter sowie ein Meeting mit seinem PR-Manager standen auf dem Plan. Danach würde er sich seinen alltäglichen Aufgaben zu wenden und ganz nebenbei sicher noch ein wenig Zeit für einen kleinen Besuch bei diesem Köter von Wheeler finden.

Ein Gedanke, der ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen ließ.

**--+--**

Währendessen saß Joey schon wieder vor einem Berg Duelldisks.

Nachdem Kaiba gegangen war, hatte er mit Mühe und Not den Rest seiner unfreiwilligen Nachtschicht hinter sich gebracht, nur um jetzt direkt mit seiner ganz normalen Tagesschicht weiter zu machen.

Dabei war ihm die Erschöpfung geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er sah völlig fertig aus. Sein Shirt klebte an seinem Oberkörper und seine Haare fielen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht.

Und dann waren da noch die tiefen, dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen. Die Zeit seiner durchzechten Partynächte war schon seit einer Ewigkeit vorbei und er war es nicht mehr gewohnt, so lange auf den Beinen zu sein.

Dennoch versuchte er sich in Gegenwart seiner Kollegen, die am Morgen alle gut erholt zur Arbeit erschienen waren, nicht hängen zu lassen.

Ein kleiner Muntermacher war alles, was ihm fehlte, so sagte er sich und ließ sich einen große Becher Kaffee aus dem Automaten im vorderen Teil der Halle. Die braune, bittere Brühe würde es schon wieder richten.

Und wenn er sich in der Mittagspause ein stilles Plätzchen in den Umkleidkabinen der Arbeiter suchen und ein wenig Schlaf nachholen würde, würde es schon irgendwie gehen.

Ein paar Stunden mehr oder weniger, darauf kam es jetzt nun wirklich nicht mehr an.

Joey versuchte es einfach leicht zu nehmen.

Das war seine Art. Positiv denken und nicht aufgeben!

Jammern hätte ihn nicht weitergebracht. Es war nun einmal, wie es war:

Er brauchte diesen Job.

Und wenn er ihn nur mit Streichhölzern zwischen den Augenliedern machen konnte, würde er das eben tun.

Vielleicht hätte er anders gedacht, wenn er geahnt hätte, was an diesem Tag noch auf ihn zukommen sollte, oder besser **wer**.

Es war kurz vor der Mittagspause, als sich plötzlich die großen Flügeltüren der Halle öffneten. Und dann folgte etwas, dass die Arbeiter in diesem Teil der Kaiba-Corporation noch nie zu vor erlebt hatten.

Seto Kaiba persönlich gab sich die Ehre.

Ein Großteil der Anwesenden war ihm noch nie zu vor begegnet und demnach durch seinen spontanen Auftritt sehr überrascht. Oder sie waren einfach eingeschüchtert. Ein Gefühl, das Kaiba nur zu gut und zu gern vermittelte.

Der Schichtleiter Shiro war natürlich sofort zu Stelle um den jungen Firmenchef zu begrüßen.

„Oh, Mr. Kaiba. Welche Ehre! Was führt sie …"

Aber Kaiba winkte nur ab.

Hocherhobenen Hauptes schritt er, flankiert von zwei seiner Bodyguards, den Gang zwischen den Fertigungs-Plätzen entlang.

Ein paar Arbeiter fingen sich langsam und erwachten aus ihrer Starre.

Sie verneigten sich leicht vor ihm und grüßten ihn mit einem höflichen aber zaghaften „Guten Tag, Mr. Kaiba!"

Aber auch sie beachtete er kaum. Sein fast schon desinteressierter Blick war stur geradeaus gerichtet. Das änderte sich erst, als er bei Joey ankam. Er hielt inne und blickte auffordernd auf den Blonden herab, der sich mittlerweile wieder an seine Arbeit gemacht hatte.

Für ihn war Kaiba keine Attraktion. Er kannte ihn lange genug und hatte nicht gerade das Bedürfnis, sich bei ihm einzuschleimen, so wie Shiro es tat, der wie ein Schoßhund hinter Kaiba und seinen Männern her trottete.

„Was ist Köter? Willst du deinen Arbeitgeber nicht angemessen begrüßen?"

Joey blickte auf und warf Kaiba einen gelangweilten Blick zu.

„Wie denn?", fragte er trocken, „Mit einem Tritt?"

„Das war nicht ganz, was ich meinte!"

Kaibas Stimme war eisig wie immer, während seine blauen Augen Joey fixierten.

Dieser verstand nicht ganz, was der Brünette mit dieser Aktion bezweckte. Zwar kannte er die herablassende Art seines Gegenübers nur zu gut, dennoch war es ihm ein Rätsel, warum Kaiba ihn nun vor versammelter Mannschaft so provozierte. Ihm musste doch klar sein, dass Joey so etwas normalerweise nicht auf sich sitzen ließ. Aber wenn er es so sehr auf ein Wortgefecht anlegte, sollte er auch eine passende Antwort bekommen:

„**Was** meintest du denn dann, kleiner Prinz? Sei doch so gütig und drück dich etwas einfacher aus, du weißt schon, so, dass es auch das Volk versteht"

„Du meinst wohl Leute, wie du, deren Verstand gerade soweit ausgebildet ist, dass sie selbstständig atmen können. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein, Wheeler. Also, ganz speziell für dich: Ich meinte, mit Respekt"

„Respekt?", höhnte Joey. Ein Grinsen zog sich auf sein Gesicht. Er war aufgestanden und sah Kaiba nun direkt an. Einen momentlang musterte er ihn von Oben bis Unten. "Vor dir? Das ich nicht lache? Warum sollte ich vor dir Respekt haben, reicher Knabe?"

„Hmm, lass mich überlegen", entgegnet Kaiba betont ruhig, „Vielleicht weil ich dein verdammter Boss bin!" Wie immer verzog er keine Miene. Lediglich eine Augenbraue erhob sich leicht.

Joey hingegen lachte nur vor sich hin.

„Jetzt bleib mal locker! Du musst hier nicht den Obermaker spielen. Im Grunde bist du hier doch genauso zufällig reingerutscht wie ich, Kumpel. Der Unterschied ist nur, dass ich mir diesen Drecksjob erarbeiten musste, du hast dich einfach adoptieren lassen. Also mach mal Halblang, Goldjunge!"

Setos Augen verengten sich in Sekundenbruchteilen.

Dies war der Moment in dem Joey Wheeler definitiv zu weit gegangen war.

Wenn Kaiba etwas noch wütender machte als eine öffentliche Demütigung, dann war es die Herabwürdigung seiner Leistung als Präsident der Kaiba-Corp.

Doch eine Kombination aus Beidem, glich beinahe schon einer Aufforderung zum Mord, der er in diesem Augenblick nur zu gerne nachgekommen wäre.

Aber in seiner Position konnte er sich einen solchen Affront nicht erlauben.

Er musste sein Gesicht wahren.

Er zwang seine Finger auseinander, die sich im Affekt zu Fäusten verkrampft hatten und atmete hörbar ein. Dann, noch immer um Fassung ringend, trat er an Joey heran. Es kostete ihn all die Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufzubringen vermochte, seine kühle Maske zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufrecht zu halten.

Seine Bewegungen schienen ungewöhnlich kantig, als er sich hinunter beugte und sein Gesicht dicht neben dem von Joey platzierte.

Als er sprach war kaum mehr als ein gefährliches Flüstern zu hören:

„Das wirst du bereuen, Wheeler! Darauf gebe ich dir mein Wort!"

Joey spürte Kaibas Atem an seinem Hals, der ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und wich, wie vom Donner geführt, zurück.

„Hey Kaiba, was wird das?", schrie er. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet.

Diese Nähe! Seit wann kam ihm Kaiba so bedrohlich nahe?

Was sollte das? War das etwas seine neue und verbesserte Art Leuten Angst einzujagen? Wenn ja, war sie durchaus erfolgreich. Jedenfalls für einen kurzen Augenblick. Doch das würde Seto Kaiba nie erfahren, denn Joey war keineswegs willens, vor seinem erklärten Todfeind auch nur die geringste Schwäche zu zeigen.

Also überspielte seine Unsicherheit kurzerhand mit einem Lächeln und setzte innerhalb weniger Sekunden zum Gegenschlag an.

Ohne überhaupt großartig darüber nachzudenken, schleuderte er Kaiba den ersten Spruch entgegen, der ihm einfiel:

„Willst du mich anmachen, oder warum flüsterst du mir jetzt schon kleine Schweinereien ins Ohr?"

„WHEELER!"

Die Menge der Arbeiter zuckte zusammen.

Ken Shiro hatte einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken können.

Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ungläubig auf Joey.

„Wie können sie es wagen?", schrie er, „Entschuldigen sie sich sofort für diese Unver…."

Doch Kaiba hob die Hand und unterbrach den aufgebrachten Schichtleiter abermals.

Shiro verstummte und augenblicklich war es in der Halle totenstill.

Alle Blicke waren auf Joey und Kaiba gerichtet.

Für Außenstehende mochte Seto Kaiba noch immer ungerührt aussehen. Seine Miene war steinern. Er vermittelte fast schon den Eindruck, der einzige Mensch innerhalb dieser Halle zu sein, der Joeys Unverschämtheit überhört hatte. Doch wer genauer hinsah, erkannte, dass seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresste waren und seine Hände leicht bebten.

Kaum merkbar atmete er tief durch. Dann drehte er sich um und wand sich, zur Überraschung aller, an seine Angestellten. Dabei hatte seine Stimme ihren gewohnt kühlen und festen Klang. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er in seinem Inneren vor Wut schäumte, als er sprach:

„Herrschaften, sie leisten hervorragende Arbeit.

Und das ist etwas, dass in meinem Unternehmen durchaus honoriert wird. Als kleine Annerkennung für ihren Fleiß werde ich ihnen allen den Rest des Tages freigeben. Sie dürfen gehen"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Die Männer und Frauen waren über die Reaktion und das Handeln ihres Chefs sehr verwundert.

Nur wenige von ihnen, folgten der Aufforderung sofort.

Erst als Kaiba seinen Leibwächtern ein Zeichen gab, worauf hin diese die völlig irritierten Arbeiter vor sich her zum Eingang trieben, leerte sich die Halle langsam

Der Ältere der beiden, welcher eine dunkle Sonnenbrille trug, packte im Vorbeigehen Shiro am Arm und zog ihn unsanft hinter sich her.

Die Eingangstore wurden geschlossen. Wieder war es still.

Joey hatte sich bis dato nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Ebenso verwirrt wie der Rest seiner Kollegen hatte er Kaiba angestarrt, der ihm beharrlich den Rücken zudrehte.

Allerdings entsprach es nicht seinem Naturell sich all zu lange Gedanken über etwas zu machen. Schon gar nicht wenn es sich dabei um Kaiba handelte.

Den würde er eh nie verstehen.

Außerdem hatte er langsam genug davon hier schweigsam herumzustehen.

Er stemmte die Hände in die Seite und seufzte theatralisch.

„Willst du mit mir allein sein, oder was wird das hier?"

Er hatte den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als Kaiba sich plötzlich umdrehte.

In seinen Augen stand purer Hass geschrieben.

Joey musste hart schlucken.

Da wurde er auch schon am Kragen seines Shirts gepackt. Die Bewegung war so schnell und unerwartet gewesen, dass Joey nicht mehr reagieren konnte.

Er wurde herumgeschleudert und prallte mit der Hüfte gegen die Kante seines Arbeitstisches.

Ein Schrei entkam seinen Lippen. Teils vor Schmerz – das würde sicher einen riesengroßen blauen Fleck geben – Teils vor Überraschung.

„Was… Was soll das Kaiba?", stammelte er und versuchte sich aus dem eisernen Griff zu winden. Vergeblich. Setos Finger gruben sich hart in Joeys Oberteil und drückten diesen brutal gegen die Tischkante.

„Du hast die Grenze mehr als einmal überschritten, Wheeler"


End file.
